


our new start, come hell or high water

by EllaYuki



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fai Pov, Fai's Furisode, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nihon Country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: in nihon, after tomoyo leaves them, fai and kurogane take a moment to take each other in, talk about fai’s new kimono and get comfortable in the knowledge that whatever comes their way, they’ll face it together.





	our new start, come hell or high water

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of capital letters is INTENTIONAL. All fics written by me in 2017 are like that, so if that puts you off, I'm sorry and you are more than welcome to back out now. 
> 
> (AKA: Please STOP MENTIONING IT, it will NOT change. Thank you.)

after princess tomoyo leaves them to talk, fai sits down on the edge of kurogane’s bedding, and takes a good look at him. he has not seen the man since they arrived in nihon and the healers took him.

at first, it was because he needed time to himself, to process all that had happened in the past couple of days, from the first curse activating, through returning to celes and facing his king, through remembering and understanding what truly happened in his childhood and his past being revealed to his companions, and up until kurogane sacrificed his own arm for him.

after that, after he’d managed to pull himself at least somewhat together, he just… couldn’t.

for all the battles, all the danger they’ve been through in their long journey, kurogane was always standing tall and strong, always the solid pillar of strength for them to lean on, so to see him bloody and pale and unmoving on the ground, looking smaller somehow from the pain… it tore at something inside fai.

because this, kurogane almost dying like this, this was fai’s fault, and fai couldn’t be in that room with him until he _knew_ that kurogane has opened his eyes and would be alright.

so now he looks, takes him in, and wishes he’d had both eyes to see him better.

he’s not so pale anymore, and his brow isn’t twisted in a horribly pained frown, though there is a slight pout on his lips as he rubs his head where fai hit him. fai feels something in his chest crack and flow and spread, and it fills him with a kind of warmth he’s never felt before.

he’s so lost in his thoughts, his eye roaming over every inch of kurogane’s face that he doesn’t notice the hand that comes up to his face until there’s a short, sharp tug on a lock of his hair.

‘will you tell me what’s going on through that head of yours?’ asks kurogane, and fai lets out a long breath.

another time, even a mere few days ago, he’d have smiled and evaded, but now… now he looks into kuogane’s red, red eyes, and simply says, ‘i’m just glad you’re alright, kuro-sama.’ it’s probably the most honest he’s ever been with the man.

for a while, they sit in silence, just basking in each other’s presence. it’s calming, and fai wishes for nothing more than to spend the rest of his life like this.

when the silence is broken, minutes or eons later, kurogane is the one breaking it.

he plays with one of fai’s long sleeves, the blue silk a sharp contrast to his darker skin, and when he speaks, he sounds both amused and exasperated.

‘tomoyo dressed you in this, didn’t she?’

fai tilts his head in puzzlement. ‘…she did…?’ he answers, unsure, curious. ‘our clothes were too torn and bloodied, and too thick for this world, af course she gave us something suitable.’

kurogane snorts, shaking his head, and picks up fai’s other sleeve. ‘well, it suits you, i guess,’ he says finally, though he still sounds like there’s something about the kimono fai is wearing, the sleeves especially, given the way he keeps playing with them, that amuses him greatly.

fai frowns. it’s rare that kurogane knows something fai doesn’t, and it kind of grates, just a tiny bit.

‘come now, kuro-sama, if there is something about the kimono i should know, then you should tell me. i don’t want people laughing at me because i wore it wrong or something.’ he pouts, just a little bit, mostly for effect.

‘you’re not wearing it wrong,’ says kurogane, shaking his head again.

‘then?’

‘tomoyo thinks she’s being clever. long sleeves like these aren’t usually worn by men.’

fai raises his eyebrow at that. he had not expected that. ‘so… i guess it’s princess tomoyo’s way of saying, what? take a hint?’ and yes, he can see why kurogane sounded exasperated, why he sounded amused. he has to admit, it is a bit funny.

‘she’s being a nosy idiot, is what.’

‘is that any way of talking about your liege?’

‘it is when it’s true.’

laughter bubbles up fai’s throat and he doesn’t even try to smother it. he feels… free, for the first time in his long, long life.

‘well,’ he says, leaning his head against kurogane’s good shoulder and taking his hand in both of his. ‘she’s probably wiser than either of us, for all that she’s younger. maybe we should listen to what she’s trying to tell us.’

kurogane doesn’t huff like fai thought he would.

instead he tightens his grip on fai’s hand that he’s holding, and leans his own head against the top of fai’s.

‘maybe,’ he says, soft, and the warmth in fai’s chest flares up into a roaring blaze.

they still have the rest of the journey ahead of them, and there’s still the difficult task of putting an end to fei wang reed, but in this moment, fai thinks that there’s nothing they cannot face if they do it together.


End file.
